


Valentines Tease

by RavenBlazeofyt



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenBlazeofyt/pseuds/RavenBlazeofyt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A subconscious Valentines day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentines Tease

Valentines…Tease

Winter was mild that year, but it still meant a lot of late night trips around the house to stoke fires to keep the house warm. All things considered Jenny would rather be doing this in Vastra’s house than be damp and freezing at her last home in the slums, where she would have been lucky to afford enough coal to be remotely warm. The winter weather also brought extra mud which had to be scrubbed from both floors and the added clothes winter made laundry an already challenging Victorian laundry routine all the more; especially when Vastra’s dresses or ‘working wear’ would be stained with blood. Vastra was ever vigilant in her case work, often worked long nights in the drawing room reading, studying and figuring out puzzles. Occasionally Vastra would invite Jenny to keep her company and study in the evenings after her maids large work load was done. Their companionship was getting stronger though neither was ready to admit it. 

By early February Jenny’s correspondence course in medieval history ended and since Jenny had noted a desire to study photography Vastra had a set of books and a basic lab kit ready on February 14th. Since Christmas Vastra had stopped leaving recipes out for her desired dinner and now almost never left a note. She trusted Jenny and had yet to be disappointed. In an act of flirting-via-the stomach Jenny went out of her way to cook a large side of rare beef with lightly blanched vegetables and even got a pint of ‘wine’ from the butcher, one of Vastra’s favorite meals. Not that she was expecting anything, but since their companionship was stronger and stronger and that spark from nearly nine months before had kindled a flame within her for Vastra.

Vastra had no clue what significance the day had and as she passed her maid in the house earlier in the day she casually welcomed for her to join her for dinner that night. That evening when Jenny presented dinner Vastra’s eyes lit up, “what a splendid surprise” thought Vastra as she feasted. After dinner she invited Jenny into the study and presented her with the books and kit. 

“Miss what a delightful Valentines present! I didn’t think you even knew about the holiday.” smiled Jenny. Then Jenny saw the puzzled look on Vastra’s face and began to laugh.

“What is so funny?” questioned Vastra as Jenny went through the gift. 

“You knew about Christmas, but you have no idea what significance today holds?” questioned Jenny still beaming with laughter

“Honestly no… I’ve noticed there are more human mating hormones in the air.” said Vastra then it dawned on her… it was the human mating holiday and she had given her maid a gift and that was perhaps the reason Jenny had cooked her favorite meal. Vastra gulped, “I… I did not realize and I hope… I, umm…” stuttered Vastra

“You, um what?” laughed Jenny being very amused at the cultural ‘oops’ Vastra had possibly made without realizing it.

Vastra rallied and in delicate fashion retorted “I had been meaning to show my appreciation and support of your studies. Having a photographer around could prove useful as photography is growing as an accepted form of evidence in the court system. I perhaps might need you on a case some day in the future. It was more preparing strategy for my growing detective business. ” And she secretly sighed in relief at the back flip she just did to justify presenting such a gift on such an awkward day.

Jenny shook her head, she was not going to get Vastra to admit her klutzy stumbling in human culture, but the fact that she mentioned needing her in the future was comforting to hear. She knew Vastra valued her as a maid and companion, but it was nice to hear her talking about being part of the detective’s case work in the future.


End file.
